


can we pretend

by echokomfloukru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: “Are you still pretending that this means nothing?”“That depends: are you still pretending you aren't in love with Clary?”





	can we pretend

Maia's ears twitched as she heard the smallest sound. A smirk played along her lips as she turned around.

“I thought I smelled cocky.”

Jace stepped out of the darkness, hands held behind his back, “Got any plans?”

Maia shook her head, “It was a one time thing, shadowhunter. Don't make it into a big deal.”

She waited a moment before walking away, wanting to see what he would say next. His phone rang and Maia nodded to herself.

“Good night, Jacey.”  
**—**  
Maia looked up as Jace walked in. He nodded, a heated look in his eyes. Maia turned her attention back to Magnus who noticed the whole exchange.

“That’s an interesting development.”

Maia cleared her throat, fighting off a blush, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Magnus gave her a humored look, “Fine. Don't tell me. Shadowhunters are amazing in bed though.”

Maia made a gagging noise, “You're awful.”  
**—**  
Maia stood and slid her panties back up her leg.

“Where's my shirt?”

She caught it as Jace threw it. He was still sprawled on the bed, looking satisfied and content.

“Are you still telling yourself this means nothing?”

“Are you still in love with Clary?”

She buttoned up her pants and grabbed her shoes. Jace stood up and walked over to her.

“I asked first.”

“And I asked second.”

“Are you always this difficult?”

“Are you?”

Jace shrugged, “I guess that's just the Herondale in me.”

Maia laughed sharply and headed out, “Still means nothing.”  
**—**  
When Jace comes into Hunter's Moon after a two weeks absence, Maia feigns nonchalance.

“Sangria?”

Jace shakes his head, “Water, actually.”

“Wow, someone must be having an off week.”

He laughs bitterly, “You could say that.”

Silence stretches on between them and Maia pretends to not notice it, which is easy when she still has other customers.

“So, you're not going to ask where I've been?”

“No. Should I?”

Jace shrugs, tapping his fingers against the counter, “You didn't miss me?”

Maia gives him a look of exasperation, “Should I have? You have your shadowhunter things and I have my wolf things. Sorry if I don't have time to worry about you 24/7.”

He leaned back on the stool, fingers still tapping against the bar top, “So, you're still pretending that this means nothing?”

“That depends: are you still pretending you aren't still in love with Clary?”

He leans forward, usual snarky expression on his face, “You're a tough nut to crack, Maia.”

She shrugs instead of replying, cleaning some of the glasses.

“If it makes you feel better, I did miss you—a little.”

She hates how he smiles smugly, like he knew that already.

“Just admit that this means something.”

“You first.”

They share a small smile before she tends to another customer. Maybe this did mean something.

Maia made a face at that thought; definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> was there to much clary mentions??? was it good, bad, alright?? lemme know what you think


End file.
